


The Morning After...

by DreamingTurtles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingTurtles/pseuds/DreamingTurtles
Summary: Set after The Deathly Hallows, some months have passed, Harry and Ginny are a couple, Harry and Ron are also housemates at Grimmauld Place, sometimes things can get awkward when your best friend is seeing your sister, morning after.





	The Morning After...

It was the soft rustling of someone moving about that woke him. Harry opened his eyes to find the barely lemon yellow sunlight peeking through the window. He felt rested for the first time in months. Maybe it was because it was the first time he'd slept through the night since the battle. First time he hadn't had a nightmare, first time he hadn't spent half the night roaming about the house trying to distract himself from the memories and faces of the people he had lost. PTSD, Hermoine would no doubt say. They all were suffering to some degree, but Harry especially found himself at a loss with how to deal with it.

But this morning, he found himself, for the first time in months, even years, at peace. As the dawn's slight light filtered through the curtains it cast a halo around the person he knew was the source of his contentment. Without his glasses everything was blurry yet his angel of mercy was the clearest thing in the room. Her long dark red hair fell forward to obscure her face as she pulled on her jeans. She had on no top except a black bra and he could see the freckles that peppered her milk white skin across her back. He knew he would spent a lifetime learning their patterns and never exhaust their myriad constellations. He looked forward to it. 

He watched her hunt around for the rest of her clothes, trying to be quiet no doubt in an effort not to wake him and he watched her with a smile. She was beautiful. She was also kind, generous, courageous with an outrageously wicked sense of humour and he loved her. His entire body and soul seemed filled to the brim with the love he felt for her. Harry had no idea where he would be right now if he had lost her too. These last few months had been horrible in part due to his celebrity status as the "chosen one who had vanquished the dark lord forever." Rita Skeeter's words not his. Harry could barely leave the house without a disguise as every person in the wizarding world knew his face and wanted to shake his hand. Or get an autograph. It could be overwhelming and sometimes he wished he could just shout at them to leave him alone. 

He didn't feel worthy of their praise or admiration. He had spent most of his life just trying to survive. The fact that he had survived when so many others had not seemed an unfair fluke of fate. There were times he wondered if he should have died also. He pushed that dark thought away and focused on the good. That she was here, in his room, safe. A shining beacon of his hopeful future. He also knew that she too had suffered and lost. And that she too had needed the comfort they had sought in each other last night. 

They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Like the countless times and broom closets around Hogwarts. Harry smiled at the memories. After a night out with Ron and Hermione, a quidditch match, they had come back to Grimmauld Place, drunk on joy and laughter. For the first time after everything it had felt a little bit normal. They were young and care free, not weighed down by the weight of things passed or done. Ron and Hermione giggled up the stairs, Harry and Ginny forgotten, more than a little bit drunk on some fire-whiskey from a pub they'd gone to after. 

But Harry was stone sober and aware of every shift and move of Ginny beside him. It was Ginny who led him through the door to his room when he hesitated nervously in front of it. Her parents weren't expecting her home. They'd made arrangements, and since Hermione and Ron were there too, Molly and Arthur hadn't seemed too bothered that 17 year old Ginny would be "sleeping" over at Grimmauld Place. She pulled him into the semi-darkened room, placed his hands on her hips and whispered boldly, yet almost shyly, "Aren't you going to kiss me Potter?"

Harry let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding before his lips met hers with delicious intensity. It was the shattering of cascading light. Breathless, heavy, tasting of tears and tenderness. And immense, incredible joy. To have her here, in his arms, safe, alive, magical. These last months had been an ocean of weary depression. She was everything that was right in his world and he in hers. And she reminded him of that in the rawness of love. All consuming love. He had felt more in that moment then any other, that he had come home, at last.

All this went through his head and more as he watched Ginny looking for her clothes. his hand snaked out beneath the covers to grab her arm and pull her down onto the bed. She let out a startled gasp and then a breathless giggling kind of moan as Harry snuggled his nose into her neck and proceeded to kiss and nip his way down her body.

###

Ron was returning from the bathroom when he heard the muted feminine laughter of his sister entwined with the masculine one of his best friend through the closed door of Harry's bedroom. The house was big, it had many rooms and it just struck him they had never really discussed in which one Ginny would be spending the night. Admittedly he had been a little drunk, but he hadn't even given his little sister a thought when they had reached home. Being a little preoccupied with a certain someone else, he had been remiss in BIG brother duties.

In his own bedroom he sat down a bit dazedly on his bed after loitering indecisively at Harry's door for a moment pondering what to do.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked putting down the Arithmancy textbook she was studying for her seventh year at Hogwarts. She was the only one of the three of them determined to finish her schooling.

"Ginny... Harry... Next room... They're..." Ron shakes his head trying not to think about what he can't even articulate.

Hermione smiled amused. "They're what, Ron? Doing the same thing we were last night?"

"You knew," he turned to her accusingly. 

"Well, of course I did. Who do you think was meant to distract you?"

"Distract me?" he spluttered. "She's my little sister. I'm going to kill him."

"Don't be silly, Ron. Ginny and Harry are perfectly capable of negotiating their own relationship. As we are."  
With that she crawled toward him, slipping her arms around his shoulders from behind as he sat on the bed. she kissed the shell of his ear and whispered seductively, "I can distract you now if you like."

"Hermione," he groaned as her hands and lips did their job of fogging up his brain. He turned his head to kiss her, sliding his hand through her hair to cup the back of her head. Well, he did like her distraction techniques.


End file.
